


A Dragon Ball Christmas

by HideHaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideHaru/pseuds/HideHaru
Summary: A Dragon Ball Christmas.Sorry ^~^ I suck at summaries.





	A Dragon Ball Christmas

Everyone was gathered around the huge table in the center of the floor. All the Z fighters are there, plus a couple of old friends. It was the time to be merry and cheerful...yet one was not. That would be Prince Vegeta. I mean, who isn't surprised by that? No one really. Bulma tried getting the Prince to at least join in on the conversation. He would not partake in such an activity. If you noticed, you could see that the Prince's eyes followed a certain someone. That, someone, was Son Goku. For once in a blue moon, he was wearing formal wear. Blue jeans that hung loosely from his hips and black compression shirt. He surprised everyone with that. He hardly ever wears tight clothing. Yet, Goku didn't seem to mind, not one bit. No one noticed the Prince, and how his eyesight followed the Third class warrior, they seemed so to be glued to Goku. You could hear the Christmas Carols in the background, they sounded good, but that went unnoticed by the Prince. 

Bulma comes over once more, "Vegeta, come join the party. You're missing all the fun over there." She looks over at the party with a soft smile. "Pftt.? Why would I, the Prince of all Sayains join a lame party like that?" The Prince says, glancing at Bulma, and then glancing at the party. She chuckles softly. "Isn't there someone you haven't said hello too?" At that, she cocks her head and then walks off. The Prince looks around for the first time. He's quite amazed to see what's around him. There's a huge Christmas tree, it, of course, is decorated. Some many different colors, but it fits right at home. There's mistletoe hanging around from place to place, don't want to get caught under one of those. He continues to look around, the table is filled with all types of food. His mouth waters at the sight.

The Prince sighs and stands up and heads over to the table filled with food. He tries to be sneaky about it, but unfortunately, he is caught. By none other than Kakarot. "Vegeta!" Goku says more loudly than the Prince enjoyed. The Prince sighs once more and turns to look at Kakarot. "Yes?" Goku walks over to the Prince and puts a hand on the Prince's shoulder, and leans in to whisper into his ear. "Are ya okay?" The Prince sputters and pushes Kakarot away, sadly. "W-what are you talking about you clown?" Kakarot smiles his regular smile. He scratches the back of his neck and sheepishly, "Well, uh you seemed a bit um down..." The Prince raised an eyebrow. "I am not down, as you so put it." Then the Prince turned around and walked away. 

"Vegeta! Wait up!" Kakarot called from behind the Prince. The Prince turned to look at Kakarot. "Yes..?" Kakarot huffs and smiles slightly. "Sorry, sorry about early." The Prince shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it." The Prince said. The Prince continues to walk away from the party. "Hey, Vegeta. why don't you come back to the party?" The Prince hears Kakarot ask. "Because.. I..I don't feel like being around anymore." Kakarot comes up behind me. "What do ya mean "Geta?" The Prince snaps his neck to look at Kakarot. "Do not call me that again. I mean, I don't want to be with those low life scum." The Prince heard Kakarot sigh but made no other move. "Do they bother you that much Vegeta?" Kakarot asks, after a moment of silence. The Prince is silent and questioning if he should say his answer or not. He sighs and then says "Yes.They do bother me, it just, they don't really trust me. I can see it in their eyes Kakarot. They don't look at me like they look at you..." The Prince's sentence trails off.

Out of nowhere, Kakarot pulls the Prince into a bone-crushing hug. The Prince froze, but slowly put his around Kakarot as well. "Why do you care 'bout me..." The Prince asked. Kakarot's chin rested on the Prince's head, and he thought for a second. "Because, you are my friend, my best friend. You understand what's it like not to fit in somewhere. When I was younger, I always felt weird around everyone. No one else had a tail or was strong as me, or even they couldn't eat like me. It sometimes made me feel unwanted. But I learned to stuff those feelings deep down inside myself. You were the first person who really brought a challenge with themselves. It made me excited to fight you..." Kakarot trails off. The Prince never knew Kakarot felt this way, he thought Kakarot was happy. He had a family and his Harpy. He always smiled, no matter what.

Kakarot pulls away and wipes at his left eye for a second. Then he smiles, the same smile as always. "We should get back...unless you wanna go somewhere else..?" He says. The Prince shakes his head, "I think I'll go somewhere else, you can go back to the party." Kakarot doesn't move, he stands there, looking up at the moon, which is full. "Ya know... I wish I had my tail back" He said, softly, almost too softly for the Prince to hear him. "You really want your tail back?" Kakarot looks down at the Prince. Kakarot nods his yes and goes back to looking at the moon. The Prince thinks for a second, then grabs Kakarot's hand and pulls him into the air and flies to Capsule-Corp. "Vegeta..?" The Prince heard Kakarot ask. He doesn't anything, just keeps flying. The Prince lands and runs into the building, searching for the Dragon Radar. He finds and runs back outside, and once more he is taking Kakarot up into the sky.

When they were flying it started to snow. Big white snowflakes. It was a beautiful sight, but they didn't have time to really watch the snow. They raced all over the Earth, collecting all the Dragon Balls. When they finally found all of them, the Prince put them together and called upon the Dragon. "You have three wishes, what do you wish for." The Dragon's voice boomed. The Prince takes a deep breath and says "I wish for Kakarot and I too once more have our tails back. I..I believe that is all. I do not want the other two wishes." Kakarot was surprised the Prince didn't want the two other wishes but said nothing about it. "As you wish." With that, the Dragon disappeared. "Vegeta..Why didn't you want the other two wishes?"

They hadn't realized but they had already had their tails back. Their tails were wagging through the air, glad to back. "I didn't need or want them Kakarot." The Prince said. It was still snowing, much faster than it was earlier, Kakarot felt something wrap around his waist and he looked down. He stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe it was really back. He didn't realize he started crying, crying in pure enjoyment. "Kakarot..? Why are you crying?" The Prince asked, with a slightly worried tone. Kakarot looked up quickly with the biggest smile on his face. "I'm just so happy. I never thought of going after the Dragon Balls and making a wish. I felt like Bulma would ask and I didn't want to tell her. I've missed my tail so much..."

The Prince walks over to Kakarot and hugs once more. "Well... I'm glad you're happy now." He felt Kakarot hug him back and gave him a little squeeze. The Prince's tail had wrapped itself around Kakarot's tail. He felt Kakarot shiver and then sniffled. The Prince smiled, not noticing really. Kakarot pulls away and smiles and the Prince. "Thank you, Prince Vegeta. Thank you for the best Christmas present I've ever received. I couldn't have asked for anything better this year, or any year." The Prince had gasped and had a small blush on his face. "You're Welcome Son Goku. I'm glad I could make this Christmas special for you. Merry Christmas Goku." The Prince smiled and Goku smiles back. They resume their hug, with snow falling down upon them and their tails intertwined.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. This is my first story on here.


End file.
